


King of Games

by kwlosko



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, General idiocy, M/M, Makeouts, kind of at least, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwlosko/pseuds/kwlosko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave challenges Sollux to a human video game. And wins. And won't stop gloating about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of Games

“You know, Captor, you really suck at this.” Dave was smirking, leaning over so far that his shoulder was grinding into Sollux's arm.

“I'm sorry, who's winning?” The troll shoved him to the side, fingers darting over the buttons on the controller.

“That would be... me.” The smirk turned into a full-on grin, the blond's elbow going straight into his stomach as he passed him.

“Oh no. Nuh uh uh, you are not beating me at a game for fucking wrigglers!” Even as he said it, Sollux was practically growling, fangs digging into his lip and face scrunching up as he veered to the right, following the movement with his body and only ending up digging Dave's arm further into his torso.

“We'll just see about that.”

Five turns, half a shouting match, and a near punch to the face later, the human was throwing his controller to the floor and his hands in the air.

“Oh! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, what now? How does it feel, getting beat at a kids' game by an alien, douchebag?” Maybe Dave was having a little too much fun with this. He was actually smirking rather widely, eyes sparkling, out of view behind his shades.

“Asshole, you wish-” Sollux started, hands balling into fists as he dropped the controller, only to be cut off.

“Suck it, Captor!” the human continued. What started as a smirk was slowly transforming into a full-out grin. “The title of king of games has been stolen! I'm the anime character with the stupid pointy multicolored hair. It's me.”

“Strider, will you-” Once again, the troll was cut off.

“You can kiss my sorry white ass, alien boy, 'cause I-”

Sollux put one hand on Dave's upper arm, yanked him closer, placed the other on the back of his head, and pressed his lips hard against his, successfully shutting him up. After the beginnings of a noise of surprise, the human made a soft one of contentment, melting into the feeling and kissing him back.

At first it was soft on his end, causing the troll to dial it back a bit, until Dave was pressing harder, then swiping his tongue over his lips, pink on black, making Sollux part them. He explored his mouth, tasting every last inch, toying with his tongue just so he could drink in more of his needy little whines and the feeling of his claws digging into his hips, and then he was pushing him back against the cushions, immaculately gelled black hair messed up by the human's hands running through it and standing out starkly against the beige fabric.

Sollux broke away again after a long moment, the third time they'd both been left gasping for air since he'd yanked the human in. “Just... shut up...” he managed in between pants, his heart hammering in his chest.

“Alright, fine.” Unsurprisingly, Dave managed to stay a bit more collected, even as he placed his hands on the troll's hips, pinning him down. He was still smirking. “I'll just let you make all the noise, okay, babe?”

He cut Sollux off with another hard kiss before he could reply.


End file.
